A Friend in Deed
by Enter the Freak
Summary: What if Haruhi wasn't the only commoner to get into Ouran? What if she was her best friend? Kiyoko managed to follow her best friend on a talents scholorship, but when she decides to help Haruhi pay off her debt, the club gets turned around and could a few of them be falling in love!
1. Chapter 1: A new beggining

Kiyoko sat up. "I wonder how surprised Haruhi will be when she finds out that I got into Ouran as well." She thought as she sat up just before the buzz of her alarm clock went off. Kiyoko got out of bed and placed her feet gingerly on the cold tile floor. She walked over to where she had prepared a sun dress that looked somewhat similar to the school uniform. A crisp light yellow sun dress was draped on the chair. Kiyoko pulled it on and smoothed out the wrinkles. "This will have to do until I can save up enough money for the actual outfit." She thought as she pulled on her socks and shoes. Kiyoko walked through the door and started her path to the school. As Kiyoko reached the school grounds she couldn't help, but admire the vastness of the campus."This place is humungous!" She whispered to herself. While Kiyoko was busy looking at the school's architecture she bumped into some one and fell to the ground. He turned around. "Why hello princess. Did I make you fall?" The blonde offered and hand to Kiyoko. She gladly rook it. "My what beautiful eyes you have princess. The seem to sparkle brighter then the sun!" He leaned his face closer to hers. "U-Um… Could I have some personal space?" As the words escaped Kiyoko's mouth the boy before her stumbled back, shocked. Two orange headed boys bound up laughing. "Hey, boss? Were you turned down?" The one on the right chimed out. "What do you mean turned him down! We only just met and I don't even know his name!" Kiyoko put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. The blonde got straight up and was in her face again. "I'm sorry sweet princess! How rude of me! I'm Tamaki Suoh." Kiyoko stepped back a little. "How in the name of hell, can someone like this be related to the chairman!" Kiyoko thought as she started walking away, lost in her thoughts. Tamaki was left behind, his ghost escaping his body. 


	2. Chapter 2 Learning things

**Sorry this one's so short. I'm just getting used to the way we write things. At least you have something to read. I'll makre sure to get you guys more sooner.**

* * *

Kiyoko opened the door to her class room.

"3a. This is what the paper said, but I'm a first year. This doesn't make any sense." She mumbled under her breath and sighed.

Kiyoko walked to the back of the room and sat in the only open chair. Around her, girls were buzzing about a new guy.

"He seemed rather anti-social." "He's really poor. He doesn't even have money for the school's clothing." They all stopped when they heard the front door open and all Kiyoko could see was a head of black hair.

The girls all walked up to the person. "Where's Honey! Is he alright!" They all yelled this at once. He nodded and said something Kiyoko couldn't hear. He came and sat right in front of Kiyoko. He was tall and the girls seemed to gravitate around him.

* * *

Well this is it.-bows- I bid you adeiu and I only own the oc.


	3. Chapter 3: A long Journey to come

**I'M SO SORRY! i HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER!** Will You forgive me?

Kiyoko sighed and stared at the front of the classroom while the teacher drowned on and on. It couldn't get anymore boring than that. She sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "Maybe I should go to the library and find Haruhi as soon as possible. These teachers just seem to like to listen to themselves talk. I still don't understand how Haruhi can learn this way." Kiyoko sneakily pulled out her head phones and played her favorite song. The words were being mumbled under her breath.

~Mori's PoV 3~

I asked one of the girls if I could sit in the back so I wouldn't be in anyone's way. With a bunch of squeals they complied and I sat down next to a girl who I've never seen in this school before and is it that she's completely ignoring what's going on around her? Good, These girls have been getting on my nerves constantly asking if Mitskuni's alright even though I keep telling them every day that he's just caught a slight cold and refuses to come to school until he's completely over it so he wouldn't get them sick. Of course every time I say that it's the same reaction every time "Honey-chan's so considerate!" And then there was a chorus of squeals from all of them. Honestly can't they just shut up for a day? The girl sighed and tore me out of my thoughts. She looks a little bored… Why'd she just sigh again? After a few more she pulled out some headphones and started playing what seemed to be like a pop song, I could just barely hear the music seeping out from behind the headphones then she started whispering the lyrics that I wouldn't be able to make out if she didn't sing them. "They're all so happy and smiling, sunny skies above, like they're wanting to get in my way." I chuckled slightly, I don't think she even realizing she's singing them out loud. "I'm glaring holes through the sea parting waves in this heat." I cocked an eyebrow what song is she singing anyways? As she kept singing it kept getting louder and louder. I hope she doesn't get in trouble. As the song starts to play what I assume is the chorus she's completely disrupted the class.

~Kiyoko's PoV 3~

A loud thunk came on my desk and caused me to jump. "Miss Shorigane, you are disrupting the class, I ask that you at least quiet down." I nodded my head and the teacher took my headphones and iPod. "You can have these back after class is done. With another sigh I slumped into the desk finally submitting to the complete boredom of class. I just wanted to listen to music, but no! The teacher just had to take it from me. I grumbled and slammed my head on the desk.

~Third person3~

Kiyoko had blessed the bell when it rang for the students to go to either extracurriculars or home. She collected her iPod and headphones before walking on down to a library "Hopefully this is the library Haurhi is in, I don't want to go searching for her." Kiyoko opened the door and immediately closed it because of the noise. "Definitely not there. Maybe she's in a quieter place…" She walked all over the places and the other rooms were much worse than the first. After a while of aimlessly walking, Kiyoko came across a quiet room. While a glimmer of hope she opened the doors and was bombarded by flower petals. "What the?!" "Welcome to the Host Club!" They all chimed and were dressed in what seemed to be a Victorian era style. "Hey Boss! It's that girl from earlier!" The two twins from the day chimed. "Really? Has the princess returned to me?" Tamaki came bounding out a dressing room with a shirt buttoned up halfway. Kiyoko put her hands on her hips again. "I told you this morning that I barely know you so let's get some things straight here. 1. You don't call me princess. is the chairman's son prancing around like this and 3. Why did you all say Host Club." She puffed in slight irritation. "Senpia, where'd you put the overcoat?" Haruji walked out an adoring dressing room and stopped in her tracks when she spotted Kiyoko. "Kiyo-san what are you doing here?" Kiyoko's jaw dropped. " in the world did you get Haruji to join you and Haruhi why is your hair so short!" She bit the words out like a disappointed and overprotective mother. "I presume you know this girl Haruhi?" A guy with black hair and glasses called out from a corner. "You're Kiyoko Shiragane, accepted to this school on am arts scholarship. Tamaki's just an idiot, so don't worry about him, and this is a host club. Haruhi's here because she broke a vase and now has to pay back her debt." Kiyoko sighed. "And I thought I was the klutz…" She folded her arms across her chest and pulled her long brown hair out of her face. "As of today you now have another female joining this club!" The twins wrapped their arms around Kiyoko's shoulders. "Haruhi here is dressed as a boy because that's what everyone thought she was and that's what her guests believe. We're the Hitachien(Author's note: I have no idea to spell half of these characters last names and some even their first name so please bear with me…) twins by the way." They smirked. Kiyoko bit back the urge to throw their arms off her and shrugged them off instead. "So then I'm the first female in the club." Kiyoko sighed, this was going to be a long journey.

So here's the next chapter. It's definitely a lot longer than the other ones and I've noticed that my internet has a way to correct my spelling. Does anyone else's do that? It's just been bugging the crap out of me because it's never done that before, but I'm not complaining 'cause hey, I get to correct misspelled words before I post! And the song I used was Yuuki Yesterday sung by Jubyphonic. I just love that song so much and it kinda fit the character that I wanted Kiyoko to be like. So anyway, enough with this constant yammering, I bid thee **GOODBYE!**


	4. Here Goes Nothing

Soooo...Ive kinda been putting this off... Im sorry?

Haruhi and Kiyoko had been sitting together in the corner of the room before the girls were to enter the room. "So that's why you cut your hair. Roku cant learn to behave can he?" "UNfortunatly he cant." They laughed a little. "You should have called me so I could actually styled it for you!" "Yeah right! Im not going to let you turn my hair into some bird!" The two stared at eachother for a moment and laughed again. On the other side of the room Tamaki and the crew were sitting. "Youre probably going to get yelled at by the both of them if you all keep this up." Kyoya deadpanned to the other while tapping some words into his computer. "The two get along pretty well." The twins looked up at Tamaki wondering what he was thinking, there was a far off look in his eyes. "They'll be running on the beach and splashing each other in the water..." The twins looked skeptically at each other and shrugged. It seems that the clubs prince was off in space. "So you got in here on an arts scholarship? I thought you wanted to go to St. Lobelia's since they had better art programs?" "I did, but I had a feeling that you needed someone to be here with you." The clock outside rung the time and Tamaki jumped up. "Its time to get ready for the ladies! Are you sure you want to help out pri-Miss?" Kiyoko nodded. "You have to help a friend in need-" "Because theyre a friend indeed." Haruhi finished he sentence. The boys looked on them with curiosity. "WE need to get in places." Kyoya stood up and nudged his glasses in place and walked to the area where they stood to greet the girls when they come in. "You don't want to disappoint them do you?" The twins cocked an eyebrow at Tamaki with a mischievous smirk. This caused the boy to sputter and go off on a speech. "Ahem!" Kyoya glared at the three and everyone moved to their place in silence. Kiyoko glanced around and stood next to Haruhi. "_Here goes nothing."_

That's all for now. Im having a little trouble with balancing this and school so... Heres what I have for now.


End file.
